Tetelestai: A Pokemon story, full of action romanc
by Timpy Timp 11
Summary: this is a story of will quest
1. Olivine City

Will and Megan are holding hands as they're walking to the Olivine City Restaurant by the shore. They've been dating for two years and Will is crazy about Megan. She looks so beautiful in her summer outfit, the ocean breeze blowing through her long brunette hair and waving her skirt left and right. Hopping along behind them is Megan's Eevee, a gift her parents got for her when they visited Celadon City Casino. Will opens the door for Megan and they go inside and sit down.

Megan: I'm not really sure. What do you think I should evolve him into?

Will: Well, I've always thought Jolteon would be pretty cool.

Megan: You're such a boy! Something cute, like Espeon. Actually, I heard there's a place in Sinnoh that will make an Eevee evolve into an ice form called Glaceon if you train there. That would be cool, a Glaceon!

Will: Yeah that would be a pretty cool one. You can always just ask Eevee what he wants to be when he grows up.

Megan picks her Eevee up and kisses him on the forehead, then puts him down on the bench beside her as their food is arriving. After finishing their dinner Will gets up to pay the bill at the register. As he's walking back to his seat he sees a man with red hair slightly older than himself trying to talk to Megan.

Megan: Listen sir you're really making me uncomfortable. I told you I'm on a date with my boyfriend!

???: Why not ditch the punk and get outta here with me?

Will: Hey man maybe you should just listen to her and leave. In fact, we're getting out of here now anyways. Ready to go Megan?

Megan: Yeah let's go.

As Megan was getting out of the seat the mysterious man steps in her way and grabs her by the arm. He sticks his other hand on the back of her leg and begins to slide it up her skirt.

Will: Get off her!

Will steps forward and shoves the guy out of the way. The man retaliates with a punch to Will's stomach.

Will: Megan, run! Get out of here!

Will stands up tall to defend his girlfriend. He's quickly realizing that this mysterious man with red hair is built a little bit taller and a little bit broader than himself. Will lunges at him to punch him in the face but the man throws up an arm to block. Suddenly Eevee launches himself at the man with a headbutt hitting him square in the chest.

???: Pesky little rodent! Arky, take care of this!

The mystery man kicks Eevee away as he throws a pokeball that releases a six foot tall monstrous Arcanine, ferociously growling and glowing with a fiery heat.

???: Weak pokemon like that are worthless. Put it out of its miserable little life, Flare Blitz!

Megan: No!!!

The Arcanine begins barreling across the room the swirls of fire streaming across his body, knocking over chairs and destroying booths in the restaurant as he flies towards Eevee. Just as he's about to make impact with the pint size evolution pokemon Megan jumps in the way. Arcanine blasts into her and sends her flying across the room slamming into the wall.

Will: MEGAN!

Will runs across the room to see if Megan is okay, if she's alive or dead, passed out or still conscious. He does a running slide on the ground and stops right next to Megan. A part of her shirt is still on fire so he pats it out and rolls her over onto her back.

???: Well this **** is getting a little heavy for me. I'm outta here. Let's roll Arky.

The mystery man steps out the door and hops on the back of his Arcanine. The door swings shut behind him and they ride away.

Will: Megan! MEGAN! Are you alright!? Can you hear me!? Somebody get help! SOMEBODY HELP HER!

Will doesn't leave her side until they arrive at the medical center and she's wheeled into the ER. After a while Megan's parents show up. Her mother is hysterical; their only child has been violated and beaten nearly to death. After another half hour passes, Jasmine the leader of Olivine City's steel gym shows up to see how Megan and her loved ones are doing. After consoling Megan's parents Jasmine pulls Will off to the side.

Jasmine: Will, we need to do something about this. If we don't find out who that man was and stop him he may hurt more people.

Will: The man's a sociopath! I want to KILL HIM for what he did to Megan. If I ever find him I swear I'll take his life from him.

Jasmine: Don't get hasty Will. We need to find him and stop him. I'm going to go ask around town, why don't you go on down to the restaurant and see if anybody knows who that man was.

Will: I can't leave… What if Megan wakes up?

Jasmine: I understand Will, and I'm sorry but she probably… probably won't wake up for a long time… I'm sorry. You need to go now though, before the restaurant closes and it's too late. I'll explain everything to her parents.

Will: …okay. I'll go.

As Will is leaving the Medical Center Eevee comes sprinting around the corner.

Will: Eevee, you need to stay here and be here for Megan when she wakes up.

Eevee sits down and looks angrily at Will. Will understands, Eevee wants to see justice too, but somebody needs to be here for Megan. Will begins to walk away but Eevee follows. After repeating himself to Eevee several times, Eevee's persistence overcomes and Will allows him to come along. They arrive at the restaurant a few minutes later and walk inside. Will sees a large sailor sitting alone in the corner, the only customer left in the restaurant, and goes to sit down in the booth across from him.

Sailor (muttering): What the **** do you want?

Will: You were here earlier weren't you? You saw what happened.

Sailor: I mind my own business, you mind yours you little *****.

Will: Do you know who that man with red hair was?

Sailor: Maybe I do, and maybe I ain't sayin'.

Will (as he's standing up): What is he a friend of yours or something?

Sailor (also standing up now): Are you trying to intimidate me or something punk? What the **** do you think you're gonna do to me?

Will: Tell me you don't know, or Eevee's going to handle this.

Eevee sticks it's backside up in the air and leans forward showing its teeth and growling.

Sailor (laughing): What the **** is that Eevee gonna' do huh?

Will: Alright Eevee, bite!

With that command Eevee pounces at the hearty sailor's crotch and latches its teeth firmly between the sailor's legs. The giant sailor falls to the ground landing on his back, screaming in pain.

Will: Tell me what his name was!

Sailor (screaming): GET THIS ****ING BEAST OFF ME!

Will: I WANT A NAME!

Sailor: SNIDER! **** ALL I GOT FROM HIM WAS SNIDER!

Will: Eevee lighten up but stay close. Snider? What do you mean Snider?

Sailor (panting heavily with tears wetting his face): His last name… Snider… ****ing Eevve…

Will: Where did he say he was going?

Sailor: What makes you think he said anything about where he was going?

Will: EEVEE!

Sailor: **** NO STOP I'LL TELL YA! He's… he said he's going to Goldenrod. Going to take the train to Kanto. I don't know why. He never said why.

Will: That's all I need. Let's get out of here.

Eevee jumps on top of the sailors head and pounces off on his way to the door. Will and Eevee race back to the hospital, along the way Will calls Jasmine on his cell phone and tells her they have a name. The sun is setting as they run into the hospital and into the waiting room to see if there's any news on Megan's condition. Unfortunately, there's no news yet. Jasmine arrives shortly after that and talks to Will about their next step.

Jasmine: We need to go after him.

Will: I know, but I can't just leave. I want to be here when Megan wakes up.

Jasmine: I understand Will but I can't leave, I have responsibilities here in town… Why don't you wait til morning and head out? You'll get to see Megan before then I'm sure. Tell her goodbye...

Will: I know… I need to see her before I can go.

Nurse: Well good news, she's awake, and she's stable. You can go in and talk to her.

Will runs into the room to see Megan lying on the bed with an oxygen mask over her face and an IV stuck in her arm. Will knows he has to be strong for her, but it breaks his heart so bad to see her in such a bad spot like this. Still, he doesn't cry no matter how badly he wants to.

Megan (softly and weakly): ...hello william…

Will: Megan… I'm so sorry. I tried to save you… I'm so sorry….

Megan: william…

Will: Stop. I want you to know, I'm going after that man. I know where he's going. I'm taking Eevee and we're going to go find him and make him pay.

Megan looks at Will with her eyes watering. She knows this is something Will needs to do but it's dangerous, and she cares so much about him she doesn't want to see him get hurt.

Will: Megan… this is something I need to do… for you…

Megan (with tears streaming down her face): I love you

Will (with a creak in his voice and a tear accumulating in his eye): I love you too.

Eevee hops up onto Megan's bed and walks over to her face, rubbing his nose up against her cheek. The two walk slowly, solemnly out of the room, all three hearts are broken. Will get's Eevee's pokeball from Megan's parents before they leave. Before he leaves Jasmine talks to him one last time.

Jasmine: Will… this is very brave. I've prepared a bag for you. There are potions and pokeballs in there. Head up route 39 and then east across route 38 into Ecruteak. I'll call the Kimono sisters and tell them to expect you early tomorrow morning. I'd tell Morty the gym leader but he won't be able to house you… he's kind of a weirdo anyways.

Will: Jasmine… thank you. Thank you so much for your help.

Jasmine: And Will, please call me if you need anything. I'll keep in touch, let you know how Megan is doing..

Will: Okay, thanks. I guess we'll get going now. Eevee are you ready to get out of here?

Eevee jumps up and down, not exactly excitedly, more determined. Will and Eevee head off into the night to catch up with Snider, the man who assaulted Will's loving girlfriend Megan.

To be continued…


	2. Ecruteak City

Ecruteak City  
As Will is walking across Route 38 the events of the night run through his mind. That guy that grabbed Megan… why would he go as far as attacking her? And hospitalizing her? Maybe it was honestly a mistake. Things got out of hand quickly. But that doesn't make it okay! Will has to find this man with red hair. The tip from the sailor, this guy's last name must be Snider. Right about now Will is wishing Eevee knew Flash, it's so dark out. He accidentally steps into a small white picket fence, he realizes he must be just outside of town. He hears a snorting noise. A pang of fear strikes in his heart. What is that noise? Just to be safe…

Will: Eevee, come out

Will continues to look around for that deep huffing and puffing. The darkness is engulfing. Ecruteak is a small town, unfortunately for Will right now; It's not very well lit in the distance. One small light he can see flickers, as if something passed in between himself and the light. Trampling feet get louder and louder. Eevee takes an attack stance, not afraid to fight off whatever might be threatening him and Will. As the beast steadily runs in Will and Eevee's direction it becomes obvious what this mystery threat is: A Tauros. Will is slightly relieved to find out what it was, but now he has a Tauros breathing down his neck. No time left to think, must react.

Will: Eevee, sand attack!

Eevee kicks up a dust cloud of sand into the dark night right in front of the Tauros, just before it tramples Will who dives out of the way in the meantime. The silhouette of the Tauros turns around on the dirt road they're standing on and with little momentum runs into Will, knocking him off his feet and into the picket fence. Will crawls out of the way as he shouts out his next command.

Will: What the **** was I thinking! It's too dark for sand attack to be effective, he already can't see. Eevee, hit it with all you've got.

Eevee launches himself at the Tauros and begins to claw away at the giant bison's side. Will can only see so much in the dark, but it looks like the Tauros is whipping around blindly with it's eyes shut tight because of the sand it ran through. Eevee manages to stay latched onto the bucking beast for a few moments longer until he is thrown off and almost trampled by the enraged Tauros. Will, thinking quickly, grabs his cell phone and uses it as a light to scrounge through the backpack Jasmine gave him. There's a whole pouch of the backpack devoted to Pokeballs. Will has never seen so many different types of pokeballs. With not much time to lose, he grabs a well embellished black pokeball with red and gold trim and launches it at the dark silhouette that's about to stomp down on his partner Eevee. A moment passes as the pokeball shakes back and forth, and finally falls to rest. Will runs to Eevee to make sure he's okay.

Will: Eevee! Are you alive?

Eevee rolls over onto his feet and shakes his body back and forth like a dog drying off. He looks up at Will with the moon reflecting off his eyes, as if to agree that they did a good job. Will nods his head and picks up the pokeball hosting his freshly caught Tauros. The two of them make the final stretch towards town together and into the early hours of the morning. As they enter town a beautiful long wavy dark haired Asian woman is sitting with her legs crossed next to a Jolteon that's performing Flash in the form of an electrical current between it's spikes. The woman stands up and speaks

???: Young man with an Eevee at his side, you must be William. My name is Miki, Jasmine called on your behalf. You must be tired?

Will: Exhausted.

Miki: Let us go then.

Will follows Miki to the center of the small village-like town. The illuminating Jolteon leads the way, Will and Miki do not talk much on the way there. Between travelling and the excitement of dealing with the wild Tauros, Will is so tired. Miki holds the door for Will and he walks inside. Will sees another girl inside that looks just like Miki playing with an Umbreon. The girl, Suki, introduces herself.

Suki: Hello Will. I have heard little about what's going on between you and this man you seek, I'd be interested to learn more. My name is Suki.

Will: Hello Suki… thank you for taking me in. I'd be glad to tell you about it in the morning but I…

Miki: Will must be so tired sister, let him rest.

Suki: But wait! Will, you're bleeding!

Will: Wait what?

Will looks down at his shirt to see his arm has bled through the fabric. He must have hurt himself on that fence with the Tauros knocked him into it. Suki insists on taking Will into her room so she can bandage him up and offer him a clean gown for the evening. Will can't help but to be attracted to her, she's stunningly gorgeous, is so nice to him and welcoming. But Will can't forget Megan, the girl he's spent two years of his life caring for. As he's sitting in Suki's room getting his arm bandaged up he asks her a question.

Will: Why are you up so late?

Suki: Well, I like to spend time with my Umbreon at night. It's a special time we share that none of my other sisters or their pokemon have.

Will: Do all of your sisters have Eeveelutions?

Suki: Yes, but we don't have all of them. We each train a different evolved form of Eevee, and up until recently there have only been five evolutions. New evolutions have been discovered, plant and ice form.

Will: Yeah, Glaceon right?

Suki: Yes! Very good Will!

Will: Yeah, my girlfriend told me about it. That Eevee I brought with me? That's hers.

Suki: Oh?... well… hm…

An awkward silence falls between the two. Will is slightly confused… maybe, he reasons, Suki fell quiet because of the mention of Megan.

Suki: I must be getting some sleep soon. It was nice meeting you William.

Will walks out of the room lazily and into the room left for him. He's so exhausted he just wants to put his head down and fall asleep. His head hits the pillow but he can't fall asleep. The image of Snider rolls through his mind. That dirty man putting his hands on Megan. Megan in the hospital… Will wonders if his intentions are truly noble. Does he want to stop Snider from hurting more people? Or does he wasn't revenge? These thoughts engulf his mind as he drifts into a shallow sleep. It feels like as soon as his eyes finally close he is awake again the next morning, with Suki, or Miki, whichever one it is, standing over his bed.

Kuni: Nice to meet you Will! My name is Kuni!

Kuni ushers Will out of bed and into the main room where all five of the sisters are sitting on the floor eating. After meeting all five of the sisters Will reviews in his head for the sake of remembering them: Kuni trains Vaporeon, Miki and Jolteon, Suki and Umbreon, Naoko the Flareon trainer, and Sayo the Espeon trainer. After breakfast the sisters excitedly draw a bath for all of them. In a back room Kuni has her Vapoeron fill the bath as Naoko heats it with her Flareon. After the bath is full the sisters one by one drop their gowns and get in the bath.

Will is shocked, pleasantly, but his heart and his hormones are in two entirely different directions. Torn by the incredible urges he's having now, Will reasons with himself. It's not like it's sexual anything! It would be rude not to. And, he needs directions to Goldenrod. It's the only smart option, for Will to get into the bath with the five incredibly attractive and coincidentally naked Kimono sisters. In the best interest of his mission he decides, Will drops his gown and hops into the bath. All of the sisters crowd around him as he recalls what happened yesterday evening at the restaurant in Olivine. Will recalls the entire story up to meeting Miki late last night.

Sayo: So now you need to catch up with Snider who's on his way to Goldenrod?

Will: Exactly. But I can't make good time because he's riding an Arcanine. I need a flying pokemon or something…

Naoko: Not exactly. What about that Tauros you caught?

Will: I can't ride that! I can't even let it out of it's pokeball, it's a maniac.

Naoko: Well what kind of ball did you say you threw at it?

Will: Black one… with some gold on it? And maybe a little bit of red?

Sayo and Suki at the same time: A luxury ball!

Will: What does that do?

Suki: Lemme go grab the pokeball so we can be sure!

Suki swims over to Will letting her soft body touch against him as she's getting out of the bath. Water drips off her body right in front of Wills face as she steps out of the bath. Will wonders if that was entirely intentional or not...

Sayo: Well, it's a type of pokeball that increases the happiness of the pokemon upon catching it. Sayo and I caught our Eevees with them so we could easily evolve them. You really lucked out by picking that one.

Suki runs back into the room. Her body looks perky, a natural reaction to the cold. With water still dripping off her body she holds up the luxury ball that Will caught his Tauros in last night. She pushes the button in the center.

Suki: Come on out Tauros!

Will: Ahh I don't know if that's a good idea!

It's too late, the Tauros launches out of the pokeball right there at the side of the bath. Rather than flailing about as Will expected, it sits calmly beside the bath in an extremely relaxed looking manner.

Kuni: There you have it Will. Ride Tauros south until you reach a fork, go west at the fork and south through National Park, you'll be there in two hours tops. I was wondering though... have you thought about evolving Eevee?

Will: Well… I don't know. I don't want to make a decision on Megan's behalf.

As soon as Will mentions Megan again Suki hops back in the bath with a disgruntled "humph!" and just happens to let water splash all over Will's face. Suspicion is rising in Will's mind but you can never be to sure about these things.

Kuni: I think it would be wise to let Eevee evolve if it means stopping Snider. Eevee's evolutions are powerful pokemon. Consider Vaporeon. That would be the perfect counter to his Arcanine.

Miki: Or you could out-speed it with Jolteon!

Naoko: Or maybe fight fire with fire?

Sayo: Brains are stronger than brawn, and Espeon can really lay the hurt on.

Suki: Or you could just stop worrying about it and stay here!

All of the sisters stare quietly at Suki. Will has no doubt in his mind anymore. Even worse, he's beginning to like that idea. How can a man walk away from a hot tub full of five beautiful naked Asian sisters? It doesn't seem possible, but Will stands up defying all odds, and puts on the clothes the Kimono sisters have provided for him. He thanks the sisters deeply for their kindness and helpfulness, and he returns his Tauros and Eevee to their respective pokeballs as he walks out the door. Suki runs out after him with a wet gown loosely over her body, the late morning sun reflecting of her shiny damp skin. She tosses her arms around Will and kisses him on the cheek before he goes. Will's heart jumps, he knows he must not indulge for Megan's sake, but it leaves a good taste in his mouth, so to speak. He releases his Tauros and hops on it's back to ride off into Route 37 towards Goldenrod.

To be continued

That chapter ended up being much longer originally intended. I guess I got caught up in writing about Suki loving Will. I'll try to make the storyline move at a quicker pace from now on. Next week, Will makes it to Goldenrod and confronts Snider.


End file.
